Amazing Amanda
Amazing Amanda is an interactive doll. Appearance There are two versions of the doll: one black and one Caucasian. The Caucasian one is blonde with blue eyes. Hair Amanda's hair goes down to her shoulders. She has two pink bows, one on either side, on the top of her head and two hair clips on either side that resemble daisies. She claims it to be her favourite hairstyle. Clothes Amanda's general outfit consists of magenta Mary-Jane shoes with flowers on, white socks, and a deep pink dress with sleeves that have lighter pink and white horizontal stripes, two front pockets with a blue smiley flower on them, and aqua ruffles with a white check pattern and pink flowers at the bottom. She also comes with a nightie that she can ask to wear, which is very light pink with purple trim. She also wears a white cloth diaper under her clothes. Body Amanda's head, neck legs, arms, hands and feet are made of rubbery plastic, while her body is made of fabric. (I do not know what she's made of inside but it requires batteries). Her hair is made of nylon and her eyes are made of solid plastic. Abilities In addition to all of these, she can blink, but that's pretty trivial. Talking and Listening Amazing Amanda can talk, in a high voice with what appears to be an American accent. Due to being perpetually around two years old (as dolls don't age like humans), her grammar is not perfect and sometimes she'll speak in third person. She can only hear your voice when she is not talking. She can be trained to recognise one person's voice and will always call that person "mommy" regardless of actual gender. If you're not speaking clearly or loud enough, or if someone else talks, she'll just classify that person as "not Mommy". Due to being a doll, she can't always tell if you're around, and when she can't tell, she'll ask for her name to be said. If she does not understand or recognise a reply, you don't reply, or your reply is nonsensical (for example, replying "bananas" to a yes-or-no question), she will ask for clarification. Her exact statement varies depending on the context (for example, if she says, "Can we sing a song?" and you reply, "Maybe" or don't reply, she'll ask, "Is that a yes or a no?"). Knowing the Time Amazing Amanda can be trained to recognise the date and time upon being turned on. She will also establish a "wake-up time" (time when she instantly wakes up) and a "bedtime" (where you can't wake her up between that time and her wake-up time). She also has the option of observing daylight savings time. Her perception of the year is limited and can only go up to 2016. Hair-and-Teeth-Brushing Amanda comes with a toothbrush (red) and a hairbrush (lilac purple). She will ask to have her teeth or hair brushed randomly and gives you the option if you reply with a yes. When her hair is brushed, she will often make comments about her hair. Eating and Drinking Amanda comes with several food and drink items (a juice box, pancakes, pizza, an oreo, and a bowl with three spoons: one for cereal, one for spaghetti and one for macaroni). You have the option to feed her if you tell her "It's time to eat" or if you say yes as a response to a request for food. If she gets hungry in the morning, she'll ask for breakfast, if it's around midday, she'll ask for lunch, if it's evening, she'll ask for dinner, and if it's afternoon, she'll ask for a snack. Sometimes, she will ask for something in particular, but other times she will take anything, saying, "Surprise me, Mommy. I'll close my eyes." If she asks for one food but you give her another, she will tell you that "X is not Y" (where X is the food you fed her and Y is the food she wants), and if you feed her a food that's not conventionally associated with a meal (for example, cereal for dinner), she will say, "Silly Mommy. X for Y" (where X is the food and Y is the meal). If she eats or drinks one thing and asks for another and you fail to bring it to her, she will state "No more ''(insert meal/snack here) ''for Amanda." Sleeping Amazing Amanda automatically sleeps at her set bedtime or if you say "Go to sleep", and will sometimes randomly decide she's tired and either ask for a nap or just fall asleep. When she's asleep, she'll either snore or just go inactive. You can wake her by hugging her, pressing her belly, or squeezing her right hand. She will yawn before and after falling asleep. Sometimes, she will remember and describe to you her dreams. She will happily sleep in her day wear, but if she's wearing her nightie while she decides she's tired, she will point that fact out. Going Potty Amanda comes with a blue potty chair and has the option of using it if she decides she needs to or if you tell her "Go to the potty". You take her diaper off, put her on the potty, and wait 'til she tells you she's finished. If she says she needs her potty but you do not put her on the potty chair, she will tell you that she had an accident. Affection Amanda likes kissing, hugging and expressing affection, and hugging her is one of the ways you can wake her up from sleep. Sometimes, Amanda will ask for affection (usually hugs) by claiming to be sick, hurt or sad, and if she's pretending it's your birthday, she will often claim to be giving hugs and kisses as "presents". Games The option of playing games comes up if you say "Let's play" or answer yes to a request to play. She has three games: Pretend, Animal Talk and Funny Face. Sometimes, if you do not reply or reply something like "I don't know" to questions such as "what game do you want to play?", she will pick something random. Pretend If you request to play Pretend, she will ask if you want to pretend it's your birthday or that you're having a tea party. If you say you want a birthday, she will sing a little ditty that's a cross between Happy Birthday to You and Allouette, and then present hugs and kisses as "birthday presents". If you say you want a tea party, she will eat either cookies or pancakes and drink juice, pretending it's tea. Animal Talk If you request to play Animal Talk, Amanda will ask what animal says a randomly-picked noise (for example, "bow-wow") and then ask, out of three randomly-picked animals, which one she should "be", making the sound of the requested animal. Funny Face If you request to play Funny Face, Amanda will ask you if you want her to be happy or sad. If you pick sad, she will reassure you that she is just pretending. Then, she will ask if you want her to be tired or cry, then she will ask if you want her to laugh or giggle (despite giggling counting as laughing). Singing While I'm including this under the Games heading, it is quite unusual. It does not come up in her list of games, despite only coming up after a decision to play has been made. Pretty much the only way to access this option is by saying yes to "Mommy, can we sing a song?". She only knows three songs (besides the birthday song): Happy (a variation on If You're Happy and You Know It), Patty Cake and Toesies (a song to the tune of Ten Little Indians, counting her toes). Quotes * "Say my name, Mommy." * "You don't sound like Mommy." (If she asks for her name said and either you don't reply, someone else replies, you're not speaking clearly, or you're speaking too quietly) * "Hello. My name is Amanda and we're gonna have the bestest time together!" (First line upon activation) * "Mommy, can we play?" * "No hugs for Amanda? Amanda sad" (said if you say no to a hug or ignore a request for a hug) * "Mommy, can we sing a song?" * "Yay, Amanda likes to be happy!" (said when being happy in Funny Face) * "Let's play Pretend." * "Let's play Animal Talk!" * "Let's play Funny Face!" * "One little two little three little toesies, four little five little six little toesies, seven little eight little nine little toesies, 10 (count 'em), ten little toesies on my feet." (the Toesies song) * "Say the word 'pizza'" (said during speech recognition training) * "Squeeze my right hand until I say the correct year" * "Need potty. Need potty now!" * "I just went potty. You want me to try again?" * "Okay, Mommy. I'll try and go potty." (said if you say yes to the previous quote) * "No more breakfast/lunch/dinner/snack time for Amanda!" (said if you fail to bring her extra food) * "Mommy, can I have some food here for a snack?" * "Mommy, it's meal time! May I have meal?" (she will ask for breakfast in the morning, lunch at midday and dinner in the evening) * "Can I have something to eat?" * "Can I have some juice for a little snack?" * "Let's pretend my juice is the tea" (during the pretend tea party game) * "Mommy, what shall we do?" * "Okay, Mommy. Let's do something else." * "This is what you can tell me to do: It's time to eat, go to the potty, let's play and go to sleep. What do you want to do, Mommy?" * "Is it sleepy-time, Mommy?" * "Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Pat it. Pat, pat, pat. Roll it. Roll, roll, roll. And mark it with a big M for Mommy and me!" (her version of pat-a-cake) * "If you're happy and you know it, shout hooray. If you're happy and you know it, shout hooray. If you're happy and you know it, then your smile will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it, shout hooray." (the Happy song) * "Mommy, what animal says noise here?" (said while playing Animal Talk) * "Animal sounds are fun!" (said while playing Animal Talk) * "Poo-poo stinky" (sometimes said on the potty) * "Amanda big girl!" (usually said after going potty) * "Mommy, can you brush my hair?" * "Can I have a snack, please?" * "It's sleepy-time now." * "Do you want me to observe daylight saving times?" * "Surprise me, Mommy. I'll close my eyes." (said while feeding) * "Mommy, which shall I be, a 1, a 2, or a 3?" (said during the Animal Talk game) * "For your birthday, do you want a hug or a kiss? I'll give you both!" (while pretending it's your birthday) * "Happy birthday, happy happy birthday, happy birthday and big kisses too. Amanda sings for you today. Celebrate your special day. Hooray, hooray, I love you!" (the birthday song) * "I go sleepy-bye now. Night night, Mommy. Hug me to wake me." (said before falling asleep) * "Mommy, Christmas is coming!" (said on the weeks leading up to Christmas) * "Ooh, mommy, Halloween is coming!" (said on the weeks leading up to Halloween) * "Santa Claus is coming to town, Mommy!" (said on the weeks leading up to Christmas) * "Happy Halloween, Mommy" (said on Halloween) * "Hooray!" (said a lot, often while playing) * "Potty time all done, Mommy" (said after going potty) * "Diaper on, please, Mommy" (Ditto) * "No diaper, Mommy, I use the potty now." (usually said if she needs her potty) * "Please put me on the potty, Mommy" (said if she needs her potty) * "Mommy, all finished" (said when she wants a food or juice taken out of her mouth) * "Fun stuff, mommy! Yay" (mainly said during playtime) * "Mommy, New Year's Eve is coming!" (said during the time between Christmas and New Year's Eve) Category:Toys Category:Amazing Category:Food